The present invention relates to a swaging machine designed for swaging the tube ends or for forging workpieces of circular or near-circular sections.
A known tube swaging machine has four double-arm levers different lengths, which are equipped with swaging tools. Levers are set in a swinging motion by means of a system of cams mounted on a common driveshaft.
Another known tube swaging machine, according to Polish patent application P-163772, is provided with double-arm levers, which are set in a swinging motion by means of eccentrics, arranged radially relative the drive shaft; each of these eccentrics is mounted on a separate shaft provided with a gear engaging gear mounted on the main drive shaft of the swaging machine.
The object of the invention is to achieve a device of such a design which would ensure reliability of operation while maintaining simple machine construction.
This object has been achieved by providing the swaging machine for swaging the tube ends or for forging the objects of circular or near-circular sections with hammers arranged radially relative the work-piece and attached to a piston of a hydraulic power cylinder by means of a piston rod, on which a spring is fitted.
Hydraulic power cylinders are connected with a vibration generator by means of tubing and the whole device, including the vibration generator, rotates relative to the workpiece and is fitted on a central shaft, which is mounted on bearings in a housing.
The central shaft is driven through a transmission by means of a known motor and most advantageously by a hydraulic motor. The vibration generator is provided with nozzles, opposite which, at the side of their outflow ports a diaphragm radially situated. The screen or diaphragm is fitted on a shaft, which is driven by a known motor through a gear transmission. The speed and direction of rotation of the shaft are independent of the speed and direction of rotation of the central shaft.
The design of the machine is simple and ensures high reliability of operation. This results from the fact, that the elements indirectly transmitting the drive for the working tool, such as all kinds of levers and cams of complex profiles, which also require highly accurate machining, have to the maximum possible degree been eliminated.
In the design proposed according to the invention, the reciprocating pistons and hammers, and the known and proven systems driving and rotating the device are the only interacting elements.
Due to employing the rotary motion of the forging tools, the necessity to provide a complex work-piece rotating mechanism has been eliminated. Thus, the design of a workpiece feeding device has become considerably simpler and further, in the case of tube end swaging, the tube surface damages resulting from the tube striking a roller of the feeder table, are avoided.
The proposed solution allows for total automation of the swaging process.